


The Panther's Nature

by CardboarianNights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coyote humanoid!Jesse, Gen, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, alpha!Jesse, alpha!gabe, alternative universe, cant spit it out, def not your usual A/B/O fic, gang/community leaders AU, it's just animal ears and tails asthetic, panther humanoid!Gabe, these fucking idiots i swear, they meet at age 20 and get married at 40 like what the hell you two, two alphas can love each other even though that's def out of the norm for society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is the community leader for his neighboor while Jesse McCree is the leader of the one next door. Together they create a system where honorable fist fights in the street solve petty squabbles between their neighborhoods. A romance that takes twenty years to finally come to completion because alphas shouldn't be into each other, right?Aka. 'Two idiots beat the shit out of each other for twenty years because they have a crush on each other'.





	

If there was one thing the police and neighborhoods in this city were thankful for, it was that two of their most notorious gangs were old fashioned. Founded on the premise of keeping an eye out for everyone and no nonsense with drugs or weapons, the Blackwatch and Deadlock gangs fought to protect their communities rather than exploit them. Kind of like a neighborhood watch except every issue was resolved with a good old fashioned fist fights in the streets, loser can come back to rechallenge their opponent if they want, it was that kind of a set up. No weapons, no gang ups, both gang leaders showed up to watch the fights pan out and talk to the police if anyone calls the cops on them.

 

Blackwatch was headed by an alpha panther humanoid named Gabriel Reyes, while Deadlock was led by an alpha coyote humanoid named Jesse McCree. Both were twenty years old when they founded their gangs and their rivalry was a most unusual one where they never fought to try to take over the other’s territory, they merely kept to their own neighborhood or fought each other bloody to settle offenses done by their underlings in the ring if it was bad enough. 

 

Jesse McCree moved into the next neighborhood to escape the gun violence on the other part of town and had quite the aim for a pistol user. He kept his six-shooter, Peacekeeper, on his belt along with a cowboy aesthetic to really reign in the neighborhood without the need of his gun like in those old Western movies. But, while Jesse was the lone wanderer that brought people together, Reyes was the king of his turf.

 

Gabriel Reyes grew up in his neighborhood and was a brawler who didn’t take shit from anyone. He survived getting shot many times in his youth before forming his own ring of protectors under the neighborhood watch, eventually renaming it ‘Blackwatch’ when he became the official leader. The neighborhood prospered with at least one household member in each house being part of the gang and they would work with the local police precinct on initiatives to lower crime in the area. That was how both neighborhood became an oasis in a violent city, both neighborhoods forming their own networks to keep out guns and drugs and pull in businesses.

 

Fist fighting in the street was an expression of one’s self and an honorable duel between the two gangs. The gang leaders would always be present for the fights, no matter how petty, making it easier to keep riffraff out by pressure to not waste their bosses’ time on stupid shit. So stupid shit rarely happens or escalates to the point where the bosses get brought in. There were rules on the brawls to encourage a fair fight like no tag teams, one-on-one only, fists only and not weapons. There were clauses to allow others to fight for them if they were physically unable to match their opponent but all that shit had to be discussed before the fight so no one could chicken out. First one unable to get up or concede loses the fight but can always try again one more time so bad blood wouldn’t simmer.

 

Everything worked out just dandy between the two neighborhoods with the brawl system in place along with the police cooperation. The only thing that was awkward about the two gang leaders were their insistence to fight each other when their ruts came about every two months. They would usually take their fights to Reyes’ backyard, circling each other like agitated tom cats fighting over a fertile queen.

 

“You ready to get throw on your ass again today, Reyes?” Twenty year-old Jesse McCree taunted as he bounced back and forth in place like a boxer ready to go. His hat and Peacekeeper were on the table with Gabriel’s beanie while the twenty year-old panther smirked in amusement at his opponent.

 

“You sure were enjoying being the bottom last time, McCree. You forget our first time already?” His long black tail rocked back and forth with ease as he stayed posed in a defensive position, waiting for the Deadlock leader to try and knock him on his ass like he promised to do two months ago. He had muscle mass and weight on Jesse but the coyote was very nimble and clever to turn that advantage against him if he got cocky. 

 

Gabriel thought it strange two months ago when they met that Jesse McCree, clearly suffering from an aggressive rut, challenged him in private to see who the better alpha was. Gabriel was eager to prove himself to the other neighborhood’s leader since McCree had this stupid idea that cats were shitty alphas or something. He proved that he was indeed no housecat as he took his victory over the coyote and brought him inside to work of his rut that the fight brought on. It was all consensual and they used protection. Reyes thought it was a one-off thing until Jesse left and vowed to reclaim his honor by kicking his ass next time as he walked out of his house.

 

Jesse was indeed heated from his rut, face red from either embarrassment or both as he raised his fists and growled, long ears pressing backwards on his head to show his anger. He shot out with a fast lunge, going for a right hook that Gabriel could easily see coming from a mile away, but threw his foot down at the last second to go for a leg swipe, taking Gabriel by surprise. Gabriel fell into the grass on his back as McCree laughed at him from a reasonably safe distance.

 

“What the hell was that, Reyes? You think I wouldn’t come back with new moves and let you knock me around?! HA!”

 

Gabriel’s circular black ears fell flat against his shaved head, teeth bared, and growling in annoyance as he was justifiably made a fool of by McCree. He barely used his feet in the previous fight two months ago and Gabriel underestimated him, thinking that Jesse just wanted an excuse to work out his rut with him instead of actually fighting. That was his blunder and he would make no such assumption of Jesse McCree again. 

 

It was fucked up to think two alphas would have the hots for each other anyways.

 

Gabriel ended up conceding after Jesse landed a punch that broke his nose after getting thrown on his ass time after time in their fight but Jesse was strangely lax on pouring the salt on the wounds as he insisted Gabriel go to the hospital. Once his nose was set and they were both patched up, they went back to Gabriel house so Jesse could get his reward. 

 

It was a quick one and done with a condom compared to how long Gabriel spent on Jesse the last time. Jesse ended up leaving the house immediately after, more frustrated than when he came, and made another angry declaration to return as if Gabriel called his mother fat or something.

 

\--

 

The third time is signs of a habit, right?

 

Like clockwork, McCree is a his door step and hollering for Gabriel to open his door and fight him that Gabe doesn't think twice about letting him in. The coyote is sweating up a storm and body very much ready for a fight as he follows Gabriel through the house and out to the privacy of the panther’s backyard. Hats off to be placed on the deck table with any weapons they had on them. Jesse places his hat and Peacemaker next to Gabe’s beanie. There’s snow on the ground this time so both of them will be fighting longer if the snow and coats they are wearing cushion their falls. Jesse is thinking the same thing as they step off the deck together and then part ways to take their spots across from each other. Jesse has less mobility to work with but Gabriel knows better than to assume he has won before the round one started since Jesse likely thought about this too.

 

Gabriel's mind occasionally drifted to that of his rival in the downtime between their ruts, trying to figure out what the coyote was playing at by using his rut to go after him. They were both popular leaders of their particular communities meaning ample access to a wide dating pool of betas and omegas that would love to help the coyote during his rut since he was young and good looking. Gabriel simply had his hands full with juggling the matches, the police meetings and community initiatives he was spearheading to go looking. He merely benefited off the other alpha’s rut to satisfy his own as his body reacted to the long fight and McCree’s hormones. Why does Jesse McCree keep coming for a fight every two months with him and not some other alpha in the Deadlocks if he was into alpha fucking?

 

Gabriel lunged first this time, wanting to gauge Jesse’s ability to dodge in the snow and was met with a retreat, a hop backwards. As Gabe slid to a halt, Jesse knee’d him hard in the abdomen, the coat absorbing some of the impact before the coyote slipped and fell while Gabriel held his stomach. Jesse scrambled back onto his feet, snow in his brown hair and bushy tail before shaking it off, fist raised and ready. Gabriel was kind of impressed that he wasn't spouting off nonsense about him sabotaging the ground like in the other rare instances when Jesse lost his footing before in a fit of embarrassment. McCree charged Gabriel and caught his fist, throwing the punch away to quickly catch the other as it came for a quick follow-up.

 

Neither of them were part of any school of martial arts but that didn't mean they didn't pick up techniques from those who did. Gabriel had to get some help to deal with that horrible beatdown he suffered, and learned how to better anticipate his opponent’s moves along with blocking instead of expecting his body to be able to tank McCree’s hits like before. He had to fight smarter if McCree was going to and mock him for looking like a dumbass meathead. Like hell he would give McCree that satisfaction ever again.

 

Gabriel waited until McCree started to tucker out before going for a right hook and landing it. Jesse stumbled but caught himself from falling as he held the side of his face reflexively. Ears flat in pain and tail slack as blood trickled from his nose

 

“First blood goes to me.” Gabriel smirked confidently as he raised his fists to McCree. Jesse oddly perked up at that, ears raised slightly along with his tail, whatever distracted McCree to let Gabe get that solid hit in, cause he wasn't panting enough to be exhausted already for that to be a factor, became irrelevant as he smirked at Gabriel. 

 

“You got the lucky first shot, is all. War ain't over yet, Partner!” Jesse boisterously declared before charging back in.

 

The snow and coats ended up prolonging their fight longer than either of them expected. Didn't help that Gabe just blocked everything Jesse threw at him while Jesse just dodged. Gabriel took a hard kick to the leg and fell, no fight should last an hour, it was a waste of both of their time so he surrendered without making it look too fake. 

 

“I’m done. You win again, McCree.” Gabriel panted, his bruised hands lifting up as his breath hung in the air from how cold it was getting. They were both exhausted, bleeding lightly from busted lips and fingers freezing from the ‘no gloves’ policy to prevent hidden weapons. 

 

“Fine. I guess it’s getting’ pretty cold out here anyways.” Jesse rubs his hands together to warm them up as Gabriel slowly got off the ground. Both of them were wet from rolling in the snow and had mud on their clothes from wrestling from time to time.

 

Gabriel immediately shoved his hands into his coat pocket when Jesse accepted his declaration of defeat and they both headed to grab their things from the deck before heading inside.

 

“Take a shower first, McCree. I’ll throw our clothes into the washer.” Gabriel took off his boots with Jesse on the mat by the door, the Coyote shooting him a curious look before nodding his head.

 

“Yeah. Wouldn't want to get mud on your white carpet in the bedroom.” He smirked mischievously as he nudged Jesse with his elbow, almost as if they were friends and not gang rivals. Gabriel rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly after the other alpha was out of his boots, making him stumble forward on the hardwood floor.

 

“W-Woah!” Jesse managed to regain his balance before shooting Gabriel an annoyed glare, knowing full well that he looked like an idiot with his arms and legs out in different directions, hence the lack of an actual glare. Gabriel smiled oblivious as he got his boots off and walked over to McCree. “Don’t you say anything, Reyes. I swear I’ll drag ya back out into the snow if you try to start somethin’ with me.”

 

“How polite of you to spare my house of blood stains, McCree. Get your butt upstairs and leave your clothes outside of the bathroom. I’m cold as fuck too.” He lightly swatted McCree's back before turning to head to the kitchen to make himself a snack while the coyote humanoid grumbled as he walked away to take a shower upstairs.

 

Gabriel went up to gather up McCree's clothing after he heard the shower come on from the kitchen below. He headed back down and tossed Jesse’s coat along with his own on the hanger by the door before walking over to the closet where the washer and dryer were. He stripped off his own clothing, leaving him only in boxers as he put the waiting load of laundry into the washer along with their slightly muddy clothes. After putting in the detergent and setting the dials to the appropriate settings, he closed the washer and turned it on. Gabriel set the timer on his phone so it would go off in fifteen minutes before walking out to head back over to the kitchen to eat his meal he made up.

 

It was courtesy to not send home a fellow gang leader in muddy and wet clothing. It gave an impression of bad blood between the two of them which was why Gabriel always made sure Jesse was patched up as well since he drove Gabriel to the hospital to make sure his nose got looked at. It was all about appearance and the begrudging respect they had for each other that kept tensions low between the two neighborhoods. Blackwatch territory was open for Deadlock members and Deadlock territory was open for Blackwatch business as well. There was no turf wars or anything that either sold that would create bad blood between them. Everyone shopped at the businesses they preferred and with no restrictions.

 

He would never treat McCree worse than one of his own, that much was certain.

 

“Reyes! Your shower is busted!!” McCree yelled from the top of the stairs, Gabriel put the sandwich he was about to bite into down and got up from his spot at the table. 

 

“Coming!” Gabriel groaned as he padded his way up the carpeted steps, the shower still running in the master bedroom and McCree leaning against the the bathroom doorframe with a towel around his waist, curiously wet for a guy who was having shower issues. 

 

Jesse closed the door behind Gabriel and climbed into the shower together after Jesse said something stupid about the shower being too ‘empty’. Shower foreplay was rather interesting for Gabriel to experience, especially with McCree being much more hands on and mouthy than the last time they relieved each other. They took the main event to the bed after drying off somewhat once they were both clean and put on condoms to get to the final event.

 

Jesse ended up staying for dinner since it might have slipped Gabriel's mind to put their clothes in the dryer like he planned originally before McCree dragged him into the shower. McCree was a rather decent dining partner, even though they only ate turkey sandwiches. Once his clothes were finally dry and Jesse sufficiently patched up, Gabriel walked him to the door.

 

“I guess I’ll see you in two months, McCree?” Gabriel lightly teased as he handed him his boots, wearing only his boxers and a bathrobe to keep himself warm while McCree pulled on his coat then slipped on his hat.

 

McCree looked at Gabriel, clearly hesitating for some reason before signing in frustration after a long, awkward minute trying to figure out what he wanted to say. “Right. I’ll be back. Bye, Reyes.” He grumbled softly as he holstered Peacemaker and opened up the door.

 

Right. Just two alphas being alphas and being courteous to each other. Nothing else at all.

 

“Bye, McCree.” 

 

\--

 

When spring came around, Jesse McCree came to Gabriel’s house with a package under his arm, wearing nicer clothes than he would normally and even forgoed the hat for once in his life so his hair would look decent. This would be the day he would ask Gabriel Reyes out. He chicken out last time even though he proved himself to be a decent fighter who was always looking to improve himself, a respectable partner, even if they were both alphas. 

 

Gabriel never turned him away or hated his guts after he broke his nose a few months back so he hoped it was a sign that the panther had an interest in him as well. He had to admit he was rather affectionate last time in winter and Gabriel was more than happy to let Jesse lay it on him. What a better way to welcome in spring than to admit your affection for someone?

 

He stepped up to Gabriel's front door, absolutely excited for the chance to see him again and rang the doorbell. Hopefully Gabriel wouldn't be too put off by them putting the fighting stuff aside and-

 

“Hello?” 

 

A blonde, muscular man answered the door, eyes a beautiful shade of blue and a smile so sickeningly sweet it made him want to gag. One sniff was all he needed to know that this guy was an omega. The blonde ears on his head and long, thin tail meant that this guy was a cat humanoid, of the domesticated variety and nothing like Gabriel.

 

“Um. Is Gabriel Reyes in, Partner?” Jesse asked politely, not wanting to jump to conclusions, especially from the smell drifting off this man. 

 

The blonde opened up the door. “Yeah. He’s in the backyard. Follow me.” He smiled and Jesse walked inside. The place was decorated with lavish ancestral rugs and tapestry, making the place feel more earthly and exotic. A rather rude observation but he rather liked the aesthetic as he followed the blonde, trying to distract himself from the smell coming off him and how it very much smelled like Gabriel. They went out the back door and there were several other panther humanoids outside on the deck drinking strong tea along with Gabriel. Gabriel was dressed up in a nice blue dress shirt, black dress slack and was starting to grow out his hair on his head. He was standing near the table, holding a glass of the tea in one hand and a cigar in the other as they chattered happily together. He was so handsome and had the warmest smile on his face.

 

“Your friend is here, Gabe.” The blonde took his seat back at the table and picked up the glass he was drinking as Jesse closed the door behind him. Jesse swallowed the enormous lump in his throat as everyone looked over at him. They all looked to be related to Gabriel possibly siblings since none of them were particularly old enough to look like Gabriel’s parents. Their eyes regarded him from cautiously curious to amused, like they could see right through his intentions. Jesse had never been more intimidated in his entire life in the presence of such good-looking panthers.

 

“Hey, McCree.” Gabriel regarded him in a friendly manner, lifting a brow at him questionably for his attire and obvious lack of hat but kindly decided to not question it. “These are my siblings, from left to right at the table; Rosa, Maria, and Marco. The blond, goofy one is Jack, no relation.” He smirked in amusement as the blonde scowled at him in annoyance for that jab. “Everyone, this is the other community leader next door I was talking about earlier. Jesse McCree.” 

 

They all greeted him politely but all Jesse wanted to do was hightail it the fuck out of the party he was clearly crashing, regardless of how prepared Reyes was for his inevitable arrival. Gabriel set his cigar on the ashtray before taking the wrapped gift out from under Jesse’s arm and set it on a small stack of gifts on another table where there was a spread of various food covered by a mosquito net being held up by the cabana poles so it didn't come in contact with the food.

 

“W-wait, Reyes.” Jesse whispered as he put a hand on Gabriel's back and guide him to the other side of the deck while the others resumed chatting amongst themselves. “Why didn't you tell me not to come of you were gonna have a party?”

 

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. “I didn't mind it? You seem to have gotten the memo anyways since you came dressed and brought me a present.”

 

Jesse’s jaw almost dropped. “It’s your birthday today?”

 

“Was last week but I pushed it to this weekend this year to celebrate it. Worked out better for Jack anyways.”

 

Jesse looked over at Jack and how at ease he seemed at holding conversation with Gabriel's siblings before hesitantly looking at Gabriel, his heart and confidence sinking faster than a paper boat in a marina. “He’s an omega.” His stupid mouth whispered out quietly, earning a glare from Gabriel.

 

“Is there a problem with that? One of my sisters is omega as well.”

 

Jesse was doing his best to not break down crying at how shitty and stressful all of this was. “I meant- I thought you were into… alphas?” 

 

Gabriel looked at Jesse skeptically, likely trying to figure if that whispered bit was indeed what he heard before sighing softly, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck. “That’s… Look. Jack and I are dating even though we live far apart. He knows about our arrangement and is fine with it since it’s not romantic plus we don't do anything outside of it anyways.”

 

Yep. That was the sound of his heart being smashed after all back when Jack opened the door smelling like Gabriel. 

 

Jesse took a deep breath and nodded his head. “Alright. Well, I gotta go, alright? I’m glad I could at least drop off your present, Reyes.” He spoke as confidently as possible as he pat Gabriel on the shoulder. Jesse McCree didn't want to be see as someone to have pity sex with. God, he was such a fuckwit for assuming a guy like Gabe would be into him. Fucking figures he had an omega. “Have a happy birthday, alright? I’ll let myself out.” He took his hand off and tried to walk away before Gabriel grabbed his shoulder to swing him back around to face him.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, McCree. Hold up for a minute. Why are you leaving? Is it because I didn't tell you personally that it was my birthday party today? Cause I’m sorry for being a dick and not making time to call you.”

 

Jesse brushed his hand off. “Look. I came to drop off your gift, so, there, it’s done!”

 

“Then why are you clearly dressed for a party then, McCree? Especially for one you didn't plan on attending yourself?” Gabriel asked skeptically.

 

‘Because I wanted to take you out on a date’ was what he wanted to say but clearly that was not an option cause he wasn't a fucking omega and Gabe only fucked him cause he was a charity case.

 

“Just let me leave, Reyes. I’m not on my meds and I really don't want to be a problem since I’m in my rut. Okay?” Jesse quietly pleaded to Gabriel, trying to make up a convincing excuse since he was in close proximity to two omegas. Not that he found omegas very appealing these days like the fucking idiot he was.

 

Gabriel sighed, clearly wanting to say something to counter his argument but nodded his head. “Alright. Feel better, alright?”

 

“Right. Enjoy your birthday, Reyes.” Jesse smiled politely and went back through the door as Gabriel walked back over to attend to his guests. He didn't turn back around the whole time until he got to the street that divided their two neighborhoods and regretted looking for even as second as he continued walking his way home without crying or lashing out to draw attention to himself.

 

Two alphas being in a relationship? Who was he fooling other than himself? Clearly he needed to get his act together and find a beta or omega like Reyes did. 

 

\--

 

Jesse was respectful anytime he had to be near Gabriel for the brawls during the downtime between their ruts. Two months passed slowly and soon he was hot and heavy, eager to fuck and be fucked, not caring which it was ultimately unlike other alphas. He stayed in his house for his rut, energy running high and no way to work it off, his original problem with his ruts before he challenged Gabriel. 

 

Masturbating helped out a bit but he was sickened with his pining over Reyes and how much he wanted him. It was his first rut in a while that he was taking on alone and he forgot how miserable he was all locked up in his house for an entire day.

 

\--

 

The second time he failed to show up at Gabriel's doorstep was when the panther himself showed up at Jesse’s house, arms folded over his chest and eyes critical of everything as he looked Jesse from head to toe.

 

“You look like shit, McCree.”

 

Jesse was about to slam the door shut in Gabriel's face before he caught it and pushed back.

 

“McCree, what the hell is your problem?!”

 

You.

 

“I found a way to manage my own ruts, Reyes. Fuck off!” Jesse growled as he threw his weight into shutting the door which was quickly matched by Gabriel as he pressed harder into the door to try to get in.

 

“Bull-fucking-shit you are, McCree! Get out here and fight me like the mutt you are!” Gabriel growled back as he taunted McCree.

 

Jesse let the door go and watched Gabriel stumble and quickly catch himself from falling, one foot in Jesse's home. The coyote glared at him and Gabriel smirked.

 

“Knew that would get you goi-”

 

“I’m not your pity fuck, Reyes.”

 

Gabriel's eyes widened in confusion at that sudden accusation thrown by McCree. “What the fuck are you-”

 

“I’ll fight you but that’s it. You leave when we’re done.” 

 

An ultimatum. 

 

Reyes followed him inside and shut the door, the house was considerably smaller than Reyes’ since it was one story with only two bedrooms in it, very cosy from how Jesse layout the place. He had a large amount of chairs in his living room along with two sets of couches, obviously holding Deadlock meetings in his own home unlike Reyes. The panther looked back at Jesse as he opened the door to the tiny backyard, only a grill beside the house, no patio furniture or anything. Just grass.

 

Gabriel closed the door behind him and watched as Jesse took his place, not even looking in Gabriel's direction at all. Not having anywhere to put his beanie, he reluctantly tossed it in the grass by the door. Jesse didn't have his hat or Peacekeeper on his, an obvious sign of distress but he didn't give a fuck.

 

The moment Gabriel got into a defensive stance was when Jesse came at him with all his pent up feelings of hurt and anger at himself for allowing himself to be doped like a fool. He wasn't going for cool points to show off to Reyes but to actually hurt him by using every dirty play in the book like the first time they fought. Gabriel could follow his movement to block but that left his legs exposed and he went for the feint before quickly throwing his fist up to nail him in the face unguarded.

 

Gabriel clutched his face in pain, cursing Jesse out for the low blows by going for his face but he didn't give a shit. He needed this release of frustration more than he needed an orgasm. Needed Gabriel to feel his pain. 

 

The end result was not pretty, Gabriel had his shoulder dislocated and his nose broken again while Jesse broke his arm taking a hard fall after Reyes threw him. But they still had anger-fueled sex in Jesse’s room regardless of their pain, Reyes bent over for him on his bed and Jesse fucking his hard from behind, lube and condoms still applied but only out of respect for each other as leaders. Leaders who went with each other to the ER where they heard what the damage was and did not bother to apologize to each other until they took a seat on the bench outside of the ER to smoke cigarettes together. Reyes helped light McCree's cigarette since he was down one arm.

 

“So, what did you think of the sex we had today? Minus the pain from our broken bodies trying to do the act?” Gabriel asked after he took a drag, looking over at McCree curiously.

 

“Terrible.” Jesse answered in annoyance and pointedly not looking at Gabriel to make a point. “You didn't enjoy it at all, even when I put effort into it later. What a load of shit it was to knot in you.”

 

Gabriel nodded his head. “That was pity sex, McCree. Now you know the difference.”

 

Jesse shot Gabriel a glare as he growled at him. “You had terrible sex with me to make a point, Reyes?!”

 

“Yes. The sex we have is anything but pity sex, is what I’m trying to get across to you, McCree.” Gabriel explained calmly as he looked at McCree apologetically before frowning. “My own sex life has been like that, well, at least the last bit of sex I had, that is.” He sighed as he leaned back against the back of the bench and took another drag.

 

“I still can't believe you legitimately had pity sex with me to prove a point.” Jesse laughed incredulously as he shook his head before taking a long, slow drag of his cigarette. 

 

“And you broke my nose twice now, McCree, so don't think you didn't entirely deserve shitty sex for being a savage.” Gabriel huffed flicking the ash off his cigarette onto the concrete.

 

“Right. Sorry bout that.” Jesse sighed as he apologized to Gabriel. It seriously was a shitty thing to break his nose twice, after all.

 

“So, can we do this as we have been doing without going for the low blows and bringing baggage with us into the brawl or bedroom?” Gabriel asked curiously before taking a drag of his cigarette. 

 

Jesse blinked before looking at Gabriel. “You still want to work out my rut with me? After what we did today?”

 

“Only if we specifically don't do what we did today will I keep putting up with you, McCree, alright?” Gabriel firmly and pointing to his bandaged nose for emphasis.

 

Jesse raised his cast in his arm sling and smiled in amusement. “I think I learned not to break your nose again, Reyes. Loud and clear.”

 

Reyes smiled at that before taking one last drag of his cigarette. “Also, thanks for the new automated coffee grinder. It was really thoughtful.”

 

Jesse felt his cheeks warm pleasantly from the praise, completely forgetting the gift he bought Gabe for their date that turned into a confident birthday present Gabriel couldn’t refuse. “Well, now you can't use grinding coffee beans as an excuse for showing up to a brawl late that scheduled early in the afternoon.” He snickered teasingly.

 

“Blow yourself, McCree.” Gabriel countered without any real punch behind it. “I’m not bringing anymore coffee for you next time, that's for sure.” Another fib.

 

“Alright. I’ll behave then. Ready to head out?” Jesse asked as he stood up and headed to put his cigarette out in the public ashtray, Gabriel joined him shortly after.

 

“Oh yeah. Let’s go before they diagnose me with another broken rib.” Gabriel chuckled in amusement.

 

\--

 

Year two progressed much smoother now that Gabriel and Jesse worked out their communication errors for their little ‘fun on the side every two months’. Jack had called it quits on the long distance thing, something that was in transition for a number of years now but finalized before he went back home with Gabriel’s siblings to his home city. He sort of hinted it to Jesse earlier when they were at the ER together a few months back but it didn’t seem like it fully stuck to the other gang leader but he was too embarrassed to clarify. What they had worked fine, no need to let him know that he was sort of into him, right?

 

They were back to their usual honorable fist fighting thing and Jesse was very clear that he wouldn’t go for Gabriel’s face, even when frustrated from his rut. He would never tell McCree that his rut was starting to line up with when the coyote humanoid went into his own. Synchronizing ruts and heats were what mated pairs do and they were anything but a mated pair. Also, didn’t you need an omega for that?

 

His own biology was confusing the shit out of him and making him think of McCree more and more the longer the years went by. They slowly started to do more things together outside of their ruts. Most notably inviting each other for birthdays and christmas. Gabriel sent Jesse the first Christmas invitation to Jesse in year three, claiming he wanted to celebrate a good year’s end between them as leaders and nothing else.

 

Certainly didn’t stop him from setting up the mistletoe and them jokingly kissing under it while Gabriel’s family hooted and teased them. They all had too much eggnog in them anyways and no pictures got snapped of the awful drunken kiss Gabe gave Jesse anyways.

 

Jesse got Gabriel a new beanie and scarf for Christmas while Gabriel got Jesse a new stetson to replace his fraying old one. Jesse just about cried from see the new hat and they hugged each other like they knew each other for decades. Definitely best friend status at this point if they both bought each other stuff that was similar for Christmas.

 

Gabriel spent New Years alone with his family, some kind of traditional thing where only close family members could join in as he tried to explain to McCree as he came over with his own set of party poppers for the countdown that day. Jesse seemed a bit disappointed but said he would attend his own neighborhood get together anyways with a smile. Gabriel had to laugh when he saw all the fireworks getting shot off from the Deadlock neighborhood from his deck with his family, all of them enjoying New Years together, in a way, regardless of distance.

 

“So, you sure you don’t want me and Marco to get Mom and Dad wasted so you can sneak away for an hour?” Maria, Gabriel’s older sister whispered as she joined him on the other side of the deck where Gabriel was watching the fireworks. He could hear loud music and loud, festive cheering from the Deadlock neighborhood over and might have been at least curious enough to imagine the party going on over there.

 

Gabriel sighed, ears flopping down on his head as his tail sagged downwards. “You know how Mom and Dad are about tradition New Year’s, Maria. Not ‘celebrating it together’ brings about bad luck or the boogie man.” Gabriel rolled his eyes sarcastically as Maria snickered in agreement. 

 

“Well, if we send Rosa with you technically that means you’re still celebrating it with family, right? Besides, she’s bored as all hell here.”

 

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder to see his older sister indeed looking bummed out by the bonfire while his parents drank with his younger brother before looking back at Maria. “You really think you can get them hammered before midnight?” They only just started drinking at it was ten o’clock right now according to the watch on his wrist.

 

Maria smirked in amusement. “Only if it’s alright if we raid your tequila stash.”

 

Another round of fireworks in the distance drew Gabriel’s attention back and he nodded his head hesitantly. “Fine. Don’t drain my liquor cabinet entirely though since I do need that to soften the edge of community meetings.”

 

She laughed happily at that, drawing a smile from Gabriel as she patted his back. “Gotcha, Gabi! Grab Rosa and I’ll make a cover story. Marco agrees that you both need to get out so don’t worry about him starting shit since we covered for him last year.”

 

Ah, the old ‘New Year’s Eve Ditch’. How could he have forgotten about that? Gabriel hugged his sister and they walked over to the bonfire together.

 

“Rosa, I need help with something. Mind coming along?” Gabriel asks casually, making his older sister’s drooped ears shoot up in excitement.

 

“Aw! Of course I’ll help you, Gabi!” Rosa smiled as she got up and walked over to him. “We’ll be right back!” She waved at their parents as Maria slipped back onto the porch with two bottles of tequila in hand.

 

Their parents didn’t bother to say anything when they saw those golden bottles and the two of them slipped back into the house and back out the front door. They laughed hard together once they were out of sight of the house, running down the sidewalk together like a mischievous pair of teenagers again slipping out after dark to go to the gas station for ice cream bars. The music and laughed of the neighborhood party in the streets of the Deadlock neighborhood soon drowned them out. There was strings of christmas lights being hanged between houses to light up the area along with a huge bonfire in the center of the street with the police and fire department joining in on the merriment. There were food stalls handing out free food like hotdogs and burgers supplied by the local businesses and a band playing music on stage. 

 

It was a huge party on the levels of an organized festival and McCree wanted to come over to HIS place to celebrate New Year’s?!

 

“Gabe?! Rosa?! What are you guys doing here?!” Jesse yelled as he hurried on over, hand on his new hat and an open can of beer in the other. Gabriel was wear his new scarf and beanie as well so hopefully McCree noticed it like he noticed him wearing the new hat as well.

 

“New Year’s Eve Ditch has been a long time tradition in the Reyes family, Jesse!” Rosa yelled over the music and loud conversations as Jesse leaned in close to hear her explanation. “So long as we give them booze our parents don't give a shit if one or two of us leave!”

 

Jesse leaned away and laughed hard, something that Gabriel found to be rather pleasant to hear from his friend. “No way! After all that shit Gabe gave me earlier I thought it was a serious religious observance for you guys!”

 

“It’s SUPPOSE to be one but I guess our parents don’t feel like going through the entire shebang this year!” Gabriel laughed with the other two, feeling better than he had all day now that he was here at the festival. It was the honest truth that there was a big religious significance of the New Year to his family but it was up to the elders of the household if they all had to go through the ceremonies to cleanse their hearts of temptation that built up over the year. Other times they set up the fire pit and get drunk around it as the fire burned away the ‘evil’ too.

 

“You guys want beer or would that not be considered kosher?” Jesse asked respectfully, gesturing to the makeshift venue and the crowds of people getting in line to receive free food and drinks. “Three beer limit or one shot, Cop’s rules.” Jesse quickly added. “You can get drunk on your own property though and luckily mine’s down there.” He pointed with his beer to the far corner of the huge street for Rosa’s sakes more so than Gabriel’s 

 

“You plan on getting drunk, Jesse?” Gabriel smirked in amusement.

 

Jesse hand waved that immediately. “Nah. Don’t look too good when the organizer gets hammered and there’s cops around trying to relax as well. Rather like the idea of making this a yearly thing if the fire and police departments think I did well enough to keep things decently under control. This is my first beer of the night, actually.” He lifted his beer and took a sip from it. “Been up since dawn helping to get this all set up with the vendors and shit.”

 

Gabriel turned and glanced down the bigger street that was the main link between their neighborhoods with interest before turning back to McCree. “Yeah. Maybe we should host a join New Year’s Eve bash next year since our neighborhood is rather quiet.”

 

“Assuming your community approves, that is. I still have to babysit to make sure we don’t end up burning any houses down by the end of the night much less plan for another party of this size.” McCree chuckles in amusement as Rosa comes back with two beers in her hand, handing one off to Gabriel. Gabriel hadn’t even noticed she left, much to his embarrassment as he opened up the top of the can.

 

“How long did it take to plan this, Jesse?” Rosa asked curiously as she opened her own can and took a drink.

 

“Bout two months, especially trying to get the vendors on board. Someone suggested that I get the police and fire on our side and that reassured a lot of them that no funny business would happen like they originally feared. Bands are all local guys I know that are looking for a venue and helped me construct the stage with the fire department guys. Rules and regulations are a huge bitch, I’ll tell ya.”

 

“Well, it certainly paid off big time, so far. Never seen such a huge crowd around here.” Gabriel remarked impressively.

 

McCree looked off to the side nervously as he took another drink from his beer. “Teeeechnically, we’re violating the village fire code by me allowing you two in. Place is packed like a mad house since the word spread around town about the free food and music. To think all I wanted was for people to come out of their houses but now we got a line of people trying to get in.” Jesse smirked in amusement. “Didn’t think to heavily fortify this part since it’s a long ways to walk around since cops are only letting residence drive into both neighborhoods.”

 

“Oh. You want us to leave then?” Gabriel asked curiously, not trying to pressure McCree into letting them stay when he already had his hands full.

 

“Nah. You’re basically a town official coming in to observe the party anyways with one extra, right?” Jesse winked playfully before taking a sip. 

 

Gabriel sighed sarcastically before letting out a chuckle. “I guess I am, aren’t I?”

 

Rosa nodded her head in agreement. The three of them enjoyed the rest of the night together, walking about the venues, eating food, and just have a plain good time dancing to the music while McCree occasionally broke file to attend to his duties once and awhile. Gabriel was impressed with Jesse’s ability to keep tabs on the progress of the party and playing host to them as well, never being gone for too long for either side. It was nice to see how Jesse juggled it all for himself rather than hearing it second-hand from his neighbors who wandered happily into Deadlock territory without fear of being harassed. Jesse McCree was really good at keeping the peace for someone as eccentric as he was.

 

Soon, almost two hours passed and the countdown came around. The festivities came to a halt as everyone gathered around the huge glow-in-the-dark, makeshift clock that was set up to the left of the music stage. Rosa was to Jesse’s right, talking to some locals happily while Gabriel stood on his left, them both looking up the clock as one minute remained until they would welcome in the New Year together. A warm hand gently grasped Gabriel’s hesitantly, everyone too packed into the small area for anyone else to really see, and he had a pretty good idea whose hand it was. Gabriel didn’t look over at Jesse and merely wrapped his fingers around the hand that held his own before giving it a firm squeeze as thirty seconds remained.

 

They allowed this moment to pass between them for thirty seconds until midnight struck and a huge array of fireworks shot off into the sky as everyone cheered and celebrated. Their hands parted easily and slipped back into their coat pockets like the moment never happened as they turned to look at each other.

 

“Happy New Year, Jesse.”

 

“Happy New Year, Gabe.”

 

\--

 

In the five years he knew Gabriel Reyes and got to know his family from being invited over more and more often was that they only lived one hour away from their neighborhood. Also, his parents were successful children storybook writers and they loved to celebrate little holidays throughout the year to their more successful titles, usually around their original publication day. It explained why Gabriel had so many boxes up in his attic that he needed help bringing down and usually enlisted McCree's help if he wasn't busy. Jesse enjoyed spending time with Gabe outside of their ruts for obvious reasons to him but always kept his mouth shut since Jack was Gabriel's mate, not that he didn't see him around much anymore. Maybe they had a spat or he was too busy with his new job?

 

“Place the branches up higher on the railing, Jesse.” 

 

Marco’s voice broke Jesse out of his thoughts as he remembered that he was enlisted to help Gabriel’s younger brother set up the fake foliage on the staircase while Rosa helped Gabriel carry more prop-filled boxes from her car into the house. Rosa was a professional prop maker for the theatre circuit and Marco was an indie film director. Maria was a professional actor turned voice actor for commercials and was busy baking an enormous amount of cookies for their special guests coming tomorrow. Apparently, Gabriel's mother, Marisa, was celebrating the twentieth anniversary of her breakout hit ‘The Wolves’s Nature’ by putting on a special production of the story for the children in Gabriel’s neighborhood, told by Marisa Reyes, herself!

 

The plan was for the whole house to be modified into contained stages that the children would be ushered to for each part of the story while Marisa narrated the story for them. Jesse’s back hurt from helping Gabriel move all the heavy furniture around the house earlier in the week but he wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world to be able to be involved with Gabe’s family on this kind of a scale. He loved them more than he did his own family.

 

They finished up the ‘woodlands’ set earlier in the morning when Gabriel literally dragged Jesse out of his bed because both of them traded spare house keys for some reason that Jesse forgot about. He was honestly more excited for the trade to even think that Gabe might have foul intentions but it was a huge act of trust for both of them anyways. Jesse helped roll out the rugs and set up heavy props with Marco while Rosa constantly drove back and forth from a friend’s house in the Deadlock neighborhood where she had slowly been shipping boxes to when she was in the area since Gabe was pressed for attic space as it was. Maria was solely on cookie baking duty in the kitchen.

 

“So, what’s the story bout anyways?” Jesse asked curiously as he and Marco moved on to work on setting up the next scene in the dining room.

 

Marco waited until Gabriel and Rosa went back outside before turning around to look at Jesse. “Well, I figured it was a about time I met someone who didn’t know Mom’s book.” He grinned happily. “The book is your usual story of a child who doesn’t fit in with their community leaving to find greener pastures but I think you would find the inspiration for the story to be much more interesting, Jesse.”

 

“I’m all ears, Marc.” Jesse grinned back as he helped him heave the main body of a prop tree into place.

 

“Right. So, my mom always loved reading books to us when we were younger, it why most of us work in some form of storytelling, right? But, Gabriel had trouble identifying with most of the protagonists for the stories she read to him and Rosa when they were young. Even stories where the protagonist was a rambunctious youth going on magical adventures didn’t help him feel more at ease during storytime. No book came close to giving him some sense that the stories were for him, even as a child. He felt outcast. So, my mother stopped reading other people’s books to him and started making up her own stories to help Gabriel feel more in tune with the family and our love of stories. That was how ‘The Wolf’s Nature’ came about. 

 

The protagonist was a lone wolf cub who didn’t fit in with his family, regardless of how much he and his family loved each other. Mother wolf encourages her cub to leave and go out to find people he likes and come back with stories of his trip. With the encouragement of his pack, he sets off to find and see what he can see. The story was a lot different than your usual childhood wolf-related stories since the protagonist was not chased out of his home or became too aggressive to stay. The protagonist being a wolf didn’t affect the story at all; it was more about him as a person reaching out to others unusual like him and finding peace with himself. That it was okay to be different and that family should always support those like him by having their arms wide open to receive them when they return from their journey.”

 

Jesse was wide eyed at the parallels between the story and who Gabriel was as a person. It made perfect sense that a story like that would be stupidly popular. The world needed more hopeful stories for individuals like him and Gabriel even if McCree’s family was anything but accepting of who he was. “Kind of wish I had a book like that to read as a kid.” He sighed wistfully.

 

He almost jumped in surprise when something firm was tapped against his shoulder, he spun around and saw Gabriel standing behind him, one box under his arm while the other was pressing a thin, hard covered book against Jesse’s shoulder. “Now you do. Keep it.” Jesse subconsciously took the book, not really processing what happened until Gabriel walked out of the room.

 

Jesse turned the book around so he could see what Gabriel handed to him and saw gently used first edition of ‘The Wolf’s Nature’, signed by Marisa Reyes, herself along with a message written on the inside of the book.

 

‘For Jesse McCree,

 

Have a happy birthday, Dear.

 

Marisa Reyes’

 

Shit. He was tearing up wasn’t he? Gabriel told his mom that it was his birthday today? Marco handed him a box of tissues and gently held the coyote with one arm supportively, like they really were brothers. 

 

Gabriel came in a few moments later and moved to Jesse’s unoccupied side, rubbing his back gently as McCree clenched the book tightly to his chest, trying not to cry on the beautiful present he was given by the Reyes family. Soon, Maria and Rosa came over to hold him to, Maria wrapping her arms around his back while Rosa came in from the front to hold him before Marco turned to actually hold Jesse too. Jesse was surrounded by love and it made him cry even harder, knowing that they wouldn’t judge him for having a moment of weakness. They all softly purred, trying to ease Jesse’s pain by being there for him while Gabriel took off Jesse’s hat to nuzzle the side of his face into Jesse’s neck.

 

Jesse ended up placing the book on his nightstand when he went home after they insisted he stay for dinner, bringing out a little cake and everything to celebrate his twenty-fifth birthday. It was the best damn birthday he ever had and he knew tomorrow was going to be an even better day when he was invited back to actually watch the book reading with everyone else.

 

\--

 

Gabriel finally to the nerve to kiss Jesse McCree when they were about to relieve their ruts together after their usual sparring and a shower. Jesse was on top and it was a particularly hot summer day. While Jesse was going to go and nip his neck like the cheeky little shit he was, Gabriel grabbed his chin delicately between to fingers and brought him up for a kiss. It had to be the summer heat and his rut making him act this way but Jesse didn’t react more than stare at him wide-eyed for a second before deepening the kiss between them.

 

They took their time exploring each other’s mouth, finding out what drew the lewdest moan from the other and Gabriel wrapped his arms around the coyote’s neck to keep him close. Wet bodies still warm from the shower with a fan pointed directly at the bed from the dresser across the room allowed them ample comfort to stay warm and cool at the same time. Gabriel absolutely enjoyed kissing Jesse like he always knew he would after that one drunken kiss a few years ago during Christmas.

 

No awkward questioning of their relationship hung in the air, Gabriel didn’t want to blow a hole in what they had by asking McCree to be his mate. It was just two best friends working off their ruts together, right? Kissing doesn’t change anything. Not at all.

 

\--

 

Year ten was when all hell broke loose for the two alphas. Jesse came over for Christmas, like he always did every year, and brought presents for all the Reyes’ present, including Gabriel’s five year-old niece, Kelly. Everything was fine for a while until they all sat down to have dinner. Jesse sat down next to Gabriel, like he always did, but Kelly was a romantic at heart and smiled wonderfully as she looked at them while dinner was being dished out.

 

“Are you married, Uncle Gabi?” 

 

Gabriel dropped the serving spoon as he was in the process of putting stuffing on Jesse’s plate, which wasn’t unusual at all, and Jesse went wide-eyed as he quickly picked up the spoon to put all the scattered stuffing on the table onto his plate.

 

“They’re dating, Honey.” Maria happily cooed to Kelly as she practically bounced in her seat. “About ten years now, right?” She asked Gabriel and Jesse just to make sure she had the numbers right while the other Reyes’ nodded their heads, pretty sure the number was accurate.

 

Gabriel cleared his throat to regain his composure as he looked at his family. “We’re not dating, Kelly.” 

 

“WHAT?!” Marco was the first one who shot up from his seat in outrage before the rest of the Reyes’ shot Gabriel a look ranging from skeptically to flat out embarrassed for him.

 

“You shouldn’t tell lies, Gabi. That’s not a nice joke to Jesse.” His father scolded him, eyes narrowed in annoyance as he looked at his eldest son.

 

“We kind of aren’t though…” Jesse ‘red-faced’ McCree admitted as he looked down at his plate in absolute embarrassment for the conversation to finally be brought up at a family dinner of all places.

 

“Oh my god. You two are actually serious.” Rosa stared at them incredulously. “How many times have you invited Jesse over when the family is together, Gabriel?! How can you say he isn’t your boyfriend?! I invited him to my wedding because I thought he was your boyfriend this whole time! He’s practically married to you!”

 

“Please stop.” Gabriel pleaded softly as he covered his face with both hands, ears pressed flat against his head.

 

“Ten whole years and you never stop talking about him, Gabi! I’m ashamed to be your mother!” His mother clicked her tongue in light disgust over her son’s clear romantic issues. “You stopped dating Jack nine years ago, Gabriel Reyes, you have no excuse for this!”

 

“Wait?! You stopped dating Jack?!” Jesse shot Gabriel a surprised look as even more groans filled the air. This was just spiraling out of control too fast for Gabriel to even think of doing damage control at this point. It was absolute chaos with everyone arguing and nitpicking every single interaction him and Jesse had at every family gather for the past ten years. All he wanted to do was just vanish off the face of the Earth right now.

 

“I swear, Gabi, we’re lucky your grandmother couldn’t join us because she would laugh herself to the grave with how incompetent you are at handling your own affairs.” Gabriel’s father sighed as everyone laughed out loud at the joke.

 

“Jesse?” Gabriel mumbled to the coyote, not moving from his position while everyone continued to laugh and make fun of him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Shoot me with Peacekeeper.” 

 

Jesse smiled bashfully, his face twisting to keep himself from laughing at the situation out of respect for Gabriel but shook his head. “Nah. I kind of like your family too much for them to be forced to honor kill me for that.”

 

The family kicked them upstairs after dinner to get the two of them to sort out their shit, holding dessert hostage from them until it was over. Gabriel and Jesse sat on his bed in the master bedroom, Gabriel still holding his face in his hands from the roasting he got at the table. Jesse gave Gabe a minute to compose himself and was relieved when Gabriel was the first one to start talking before he was forced to do so.

 

Gabriel dropped his hands from his face to his lap as he sighed heavily. “Alright. I kind of always thought you knew Jack and I weren't dating anymore about eight years back when you broke my nose for the second time. I did a poor job spelling it out to you and thought you picked up on the hint that Jack had pity sex with me before we broke up.”

 

Jesse brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck bashfully. “Yeah, no…” He admitted quietly to Gabriel. “I guessed I should have noticed that he wasn't around so much but I guess I was too nervous to ask.”

 

Gabriel groaned as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. “I fucked up so hard.”

 

Jesse chuckled sympathetically as he put a hand on Gabriel's back to rub slow circles reassuringly. “It’s not like I didn't help the situation by not asking questions this whole time. I just was worried about ruining what we had.”

 

Gabriel laughed pathetically at that for a moment before looking at Jesse. “I guess we both were too scared to ask questions instead of assuming the other only wanted what we had going, huh?”

 

Jesse paused and looked at Gabriel nervously. “Is what we have alright or are you- um.”

 

Gabriel brought a hand up to run through his short, curly locks since his beanie was still downstairs with Jesse’s hat. “I don't have any problems with what we do. It’s just- two alphas dating?” He painfully admitted unsure with how he felt about the social stigma of two alphas being a mated pair, completely illogical considering the number of beta and omegas out there.

 

Jesse sucked in a breath and stilled, Gabriel looked up at him, trying to get a read on what was going on in Jesse’s mind on the topic until he smiled oddly as he got up. “You got a point there. Two alphas being a mated pair is weird.”

 

“That wasn't exactly what I mea-”

 

“Come on, Gabe. No matter what we’ll always be best friends, right?” Jesse's face practically crumbled Gabriel's heart. ‘Friends’.

 

“Even though we fuck and have synchronized ruts?” Gabriel asked, unable to look at Jesse as he clenched his fists on his knees tightly, trying to keep his emotions in check.

 

“We’ve been doing it for a decade, why change it up now? We have what we have and we’re comfortable with it, right?”

 

Something was off about that bit but Jesse looked too upset for Gabriel to pursue questioning him when they were both out of shape about the topic. He would get down to what Jesse really meant later, he would not call it now, definitely not today.

 

His entire family was outraged when they came back down and said they were just best friends. Gabriel would play along with Jesse for now, as hard as it was, until he could eventually talk this all out without his family being on his ass.

 

\--

 

Although they talked about wanting to keep what they had, Jesse McCree could help but things were starting to change between them after Christmas. Specifically, at the joint New Year’s extravaganza between their neighborhoods. A ghost from McCree’s past descended down onto the neighborhood and Gabriel went up to the gate with Jesse to greet them.

 

Jesse was nervous, he hadn't seen his sister since he left home ten years ago to move here but a reassuring hand on his back by Gabriel encouraged him forward to the entry gate where Marco was helping out with security duty with the police. Behind the barricade was his smiling sister, Jenna, brown haired pulled back into a ponytail and dressed to kill even in cold weather. 

 

“Howdy, Jen.” Jesse greeted her as he went around the barricade alone, Gabriel and Marco keeping an eye out on them since they knew how nervous he was, it was pretty damn obvious, even now.

 

The slightly younger woman looked at him in amazement as he came around, looking at him from top to bottom with tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. “Jesse McCree! Oh my god, you look great!” She walked over to him and embraced him tightly. Jesse froze up, wanting to be happy from his sister’s overwhelming joy in seeing him again but wanted nothing more to shove her away. It’s not her fault. God, no he was wrong for applying his I'll treatment to Jenna but…

 

“Hey, Jesse!” Rosa happily came around the barricade and gasped in excitement at the sight. “Oh! Who is this, Jessie?” 

 

Okay. Something’s off here. Rosa is never this excited to meet a stranger or at least Jesse wouldn't rate Jenna that high to draw a reaction like that out of her.

 

“Howdy! My name’s Jenna! Jenna McCree!” His sister replied equally excited.

 

Rosa gasped in delight and held her arms open to Jenna. “Another McCree!? Jesse is like the little brother I always wanted and now I get to me his adorable sister!” 

 

Jenna released Jesse and went over to embrace Rosa. “Thank you! You’re so adorable as well!” 

 

Gabriel came around the barricade and gave Jesse a knowing look, making it obvious that he called in backup to redirect Jenna’s energy at. Jesse sighed in relief, happy to have some breathing space and watching as Gabriel approached Jenna and Rosa.

 

“Ah. I'm glad that you could make it, Jenna McCree. My name is Gabriel Reyes, co-organizer of this event with your brother from the neighborhood on this side of the fence.” Gabriel smiled politely as he gestured his thumb behind him. “This is my older sister, Rosa DeCante. I see you two have met already. The other panther you talked to is my younger brother, Marco Reyes.”

 

Jenna peeled herself off Rosa and turned to Gabriel with a polite smile of her own as she offered her hand to him. “I’m glad to finally meet the infamous Gabriel Reyes. It’s nice to meet you and your family.”

 

Gabriel shook her hand politely before letting his hand tuck back into his coat pocket as Jesse collected himself enough to re-enter the conversation circle and took up his spot by Gabe. Jenna smiled as she looked at the panther humanoids with warm regards before looking at her brother.

 

“I can see why you’re doing so much better here than back home, Jesse. Your friends are very welcoming.” Jenna’s tail happily wagged lightly behind her. 

 

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, his cheeks growing red as he felt self-conscious at the honest observation. “Yeah. You should meet their Ma and Pa along with Maria, Gabe’s younger sister, they’re the coolest cats you’ll ever meet.” He chuckled nervously, spouting stupid shit since his anxiety was still running rather high.

 

“You want to come in?” Gabriel offered politely, “We have plenty of free food and such to keep you entertained till the countdown in three hours.”

 

Jenna nodded her happily. “I would enjoy that! I can't believe my brother is co-hosting one of the biggest parties in the city!” She then suddenly paused and looked at Jesse with concern. “Would that be okay? Only if it’s one hundred percent fine with you for me to be here, Jesse.”

 

He would look like an ass kicking her out after Gabriel invited her in. His problem laid with his parents, not Jenna. 

 

“Sure thing. Just be sure to follow the alcohol rules of two beers or one shot in total for the night, alright?”

 

Jenna’s smile returned to her face as she looked at him full of adoration. “Let’s head in then.”

 

“If you don't mind Rosa showing you around for a bit. I just need to talk to Jesse about work for a few moments before we catch up, that okay?” Gabriel asked Jenna.

 

“Sure! Come join us when you guys are ready, alright?” Jenna waved as she and Rosa went around the barricade, talking happily to each other as they disappeared into the crowd.

 

“Is everything going to be okay, Jesse? I invited her over but now I kind of see that it was kind of a dick move rather than a nice surprise on my part.” Gabriel admitted quietly to Jesse, clearly regretting his move now.

 

Jesse frowned and adjusted his stetson on his head. “I get why ya did it, Gabe. Family is super important to you and I kind of left you in the dark for a decade on my own family without explicitly talking about it in detail. Jenna ain’t a problem, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He sighed as he shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. He needed to talk about it to Gabriel. He had to. “My parents weren't bad folks like you probably think they are with the way I avoid talking bout them. They honestly did try to accommodate for me but it was a heavy burden trying to help an outlier like your’s truly. Every kid is unique and not every parenting manual can help everyone with their darling snowflake. I kind of fell between the cracks like you did. It was hard to empathize with a world that I couldn't fit in perfectly and eventually they gave up on trying to figure me out when Jenna was born. It wasn't neglect or anything, they treated me the best they could and raised me but didn't try to really reach out to me; Jenna's was easier to please. Does that somewhat make sense?”

 

“You resent them for that.” Gabriel reaffirmed and Jesse nodded his head. “They didn't have a problem with your homosexuality?”

 

“No. They followed the manual the best they could and were pleasantly open-minded, they just couldn't make heads or tails of what I wanted and I couldn't explain it either. Moving away really helped, especially since I became a community leader and became friends with ya, Gabe. I don't think I’ll ever really figure me out but I’m at least happier now.”

 

Gabriel wrapped one arm around Jesse and stepped into his space to hold him, leaving him enough room to walk away if he wanted and Jesse just rested his forehead against the other humanoid’s shoulder. He would never run from Gabriel or reject his affection, regardless of whatever they were to each other. He loved him dearly.

 

“I’m here for you, Jesse. I’ll talk to you next time I plan on doing something like this again so it doesn't bring back such bad memories. I’m sorry.” He whispered apologetically to Jesse.

 

“It’s fine, Gabe. As long as you hold yourself to that promise on checking with me next time.” Jesse chuckled softly, relaxing as he enjoyed the closeness with Gabriel before they parted.

 

“Jesse!” 

 

They both turned to see Mr. Reyes in his Santa attire, beard and all, hop over the barricade landing awkwardly and stumbled forward. Gabriel caught his father and steadied him so he was upright. Both Jesse and Gabriel laughing at the costumed patriarch as Marco brought his hand to his face in embarrassment with Mrs. Reyes coming to a slow halt beside him.

 

“Slow down. Where’s the fire, Dad?” Gabriel teased as his father scowled at him.

 

“I felt my son being in distress so I came rushing over like any other father would do!” He huffed before turning to look at Jesse with concern. “You okay, Jesse?”

 

Jesse couldn't help but smile as he enjoyed the attention he got from Gabe’s father, even if he was just doing it to get a laugh out of him. “Yeah, I’m a lot better now that Santa himself has come to my aid. Especially on New Year's Eve of all times!” He snickered teasingly.

 

“What’s wrong with dressing as Santa after Christmas?! No one knows how to have fun anymore!” Mr. Reyes threw his hands up in the air in annoyance drawing a wheeze from Gabriel as he held his stomach from how hard he was laughing. It was such an infectious laugh that Jesse was soon leaning against Gabriel's shoulder and sobbing into it as the stupid idiot wouldn't stop laughing.

 

Mister Reyes wrapped his arms around both of them and growled playfully, rocking the three of them back and forth together. “You’re both shits, you know that?!”

 

It certainly didn't help Gabriel calm down anytime soon but man it was good to laugh that hard with someone else. Gabe’s father really knew how to pull off bad comedy to get to Gabriel to laugh and Jesse by extension.

 

Soon they all went back to the party together and rejoined Jenna and Rosa. A great night had by all with the Reyes family and Gabriel by his side. 

 

Like clockwork, they held hands together during the the countdown, smooshed together in the huge crowd this time with their finger intertwined gently together. He wanted to kiss Gabriel as the crowd counted down from thirty, turning to face him, and looking at Gabriel as he looked at him. His heart was jammed somewhere in his throat as Gabriel leaned forward towards him and Jesse leaned towards him as he wondered if Gabe was going to shout in his ear over the crowd or actually kiss him. He got elbowed hard as someone shoved another person and their faces smacked together, making him and Gabe grasp their faces from the pain of impact. 

 

“Sorry! Are you both okay?!” The lady who elbowed Jesse panicked as she pulled out tissue paper from her purse to hand to both of them. Gabe’s lip was busted open while Jesse's nose was trickling out a bit of blood and they happily took the tissues from the apologetic lady.

 

A roar of cheer and fireworks was deafening as the clock hit midnight, a new year ushered in with a bloody nose and lip combo. How quaint.

 

\--

 

Whatever Gabriel intended at the countdown was forgotten as Jesse brushed it off with a laugh. Gabriel seemed oddly annoyed by Jesse’s dismissal but asked for him to leave February 14th open on his calendar this year for no specific reason. Valentine's Day was on a Saturday this year so maybe it was just a coincidence, like a comedy movie was coming out or something. 

 

\--

 

Fancy diner date. 

 

Jesse McCree held the formal invitation Gabriel mailed to him two weeks before the 14th and the restaurant required suits and ties. When was the last time he wore a suit?! Rosa’s wedding?! That was just a rental suit!!

 

Shit. Shit. SHIT.

 

Jesse immediately picked up his phone and called the only person he could trust to help him out in his time of need.

 

“Hello, Jesse!” Mr. Reyes happily answered his call. “How are you doing?”

 

“I need a suit and I don't know the first thing about buying one!” Jesse admitted quite loudly.

 

There was a pause then chaos as several voices mixed together while Jesse realized he just activate the ‘Reyes Protocol’. 

 

“Mom and I will be right over, Jesse! We’ll help you out, no problem!” He laughed reassuringly, hanging before Jesse could get a word in.

 

\--

 

“So, is Gabi taking you out for Valentine's Day, Jesse?” Mrs. Reyes asked pleasantly as they drove together to the mall both of Gabriel's parents up front while he sat alone in the back of the small car. He regarded the Reyes’ as his own family that he never had but this was kind of awkward now that he thought about it, even though they knew each other for ten years.

 

“Um. We’re going to a restaurant and it has a strict dress code.” Jesse chuckled nervously. “I’m pretty sure it ain't a date.”

 

“A high-end resturaunt on Valentine's Day certainly sounds romantic to me, Jesse.” Mr. Reyes chuckled in amusement. “I wonder how early Gabi had to call to make those reservations?” He hummed out loud as Mrs. Reyes drove the car.

 

“I don't think he ever took Jack out to something like that when they dated.” Mrs. Reyes mentioned off hand to no one in particular.

 

Jesse wanted to throw himself onto the highway and get ran over a few times rather than deal with very embarrassing reveal of his crushes’ love life with his parents. He quickly text Gabriel as he panicked and hit ‘send’ before he realized how much of a fucking idiot he was by digging his grave even deeper. The conversation Gabriel’s parents were having was interrupted as Mr. Reyes picked up his phone.

 

“Hello, Gabi! How are you-” Mr. Reyes immediately held his phone away from his ear as Gabriel's voice came through loud and clear without the speaker feature being on from how loud he was yelling.

 

“What the hell are you two doing, Dad?!” 

 

Mr. Reyes paused before turning to look at Jesse with disappointment on his face before bringing his phone back to his ear and looking back forward in his seat. 

 

“We’re helping Jesse get ready for your date, Gabi! He needs help picking out the perfect suite for a Valentine's Day dinner!” Mr. Reyes answered happily before quickly pulling the phone away from his ear.

 

“Oh my god! Why did you tell them, Jesse?! Out of everyone in my family you went to!!”

 

Yep. Officially the world’s biggest idiot. That was him. Jesse McCree.

 

Ceasing to exist would be good right about now.

 

They ended up getting a nice suit that looked fantastic on Jesse, regardless of how worried he was that Gabriel would cancel the dinner. Mr. Reyes reassured him that it was worth buying a good suit anyways if Gabe did because he would likely try again once he licked his wounded pride. 

 

The cancelation never came as time got closer to the date and Mrs. Reyes came over to help him get cleaned up without mentioning it to Gabriel this time. She helped trim his hair and beard to make it nice and neat without too much alteration of his appearance. She even explained an easy way for him to remember how to tie a tie and how to fix his hair if the wind ruffled it up before giving him a kiss on the forehead affection for ‘luck’ then leaving.

 

Gabriel came over with his car to pick up Jesse an hour later and he was absolutely ecstatic to see Gabe’s jaw practically fall out of his mouth from how well he cleaned up. He wasn't allowed to bring his hat but kept the comb and mini hairspray in his pocket so he would be able to make use of Mrs. Reyes’ advice if it did get messed up.

 

“Ready to go, Gabe?” Jesse smiled in amusement as he sauntered over to Gabriel's side and gave him a brief hug.

 

“Y-yeah.” Gabriel stuttered ever so slightly as he returned the hug and let Jesse walk around to the other side of the slick, black car, standing there for a few moments before shaking his head to get into the driver’s seat after Jesse.

 

Gabriel’s phone was vibrating like crazy as it sat upright in the cup holder between the drive and passenger seats near the shift, likely his family pestering him from the way he groaned when he got in the car. He picked it up and unlocked the phone before shoving it into Jesse’s hands with a growl. 

 

“Tell them to shut up while I drive, Jesse!”

 

Jesse chuckled softly as he pulled up the text app and looked at the variety of new messages he got from practically everyone in the Reyes’ immediate family plus little Kelly!

 

Rosa: Take pictures, Gabi! 

 

Marco: You remembered the ring, right? JK Have fun!!

 

Dad: Treat him right this time, Gabriel! Stop being an embarrassment!

 

Mom: He looks really cute, Gabi! Please take a picture together with your phone! Ask the waiter nicely!!

 

Maria: Pictures or you’re a damn liar, Gabi!

 

Kelly: Have fun, Uncle Gabi!!

 

Jesse wanted to cry from how sweet Gabe’s family was and how hard they were riding his ass for this date. It was fucking hilarious. Doing as Gabriel requested, Jesse made a group text addressed to everyone before turning on the front camera to Gabe’s phone, leaning until both his head and Gabriel were in the shot. He took the picture and sent it immediately, almost causing Gabriel to crash the car with how outraged he was by Jesse snapping a fucking selfie when he was trying to drive and with his own cell phone too!

 

Gabe: Guess who Gabe gave his phone to! Thanks for the well wishes! Let's hope I remember what the tiny forks and spoons are for again!

 

Maria: Oh my god they are actually doing it!

 

Mom: You were suppose to smile, Jesse! Not stick your tongue out! Gabe certainly won't to save his life but I had higher expectations for you! 

 

Dad: We opening a betting pool to see if Gabi got a fender bender after the picture was taken?

 

Rosa: Can I send this to Jenna, Jesse?! She has to see how nicely you clean up!

 

Marco: I’m pretty sure Gabi strangled Jesse to death with his own seatbelt for that, Guys.

 

Kelly: Uncle Jesse looks so funny!

 

Gabriel banned Jesse from touching his phone ever again as he yanked it from his hand and shoved it back into the cup holder after locking it. Jesse happily hummed as he took his own phone out and resumed chatting with the group for the rest of the drive, not one bit sorry for the selfie.

 

\--

 

Jesse was handed back his phone by the waiter after they took their picture at their table and he quickly saved it and sent it off to the chat before shutting off his phone like Gabriel did. They sat across from each other like the rest of the couples at the fancy high-end steak house as he tucked his phone away into his breast pocket. 

 

This was wonderful! Jesse’s first fancy dining experience that wasn't at a wedding reception! Just him and Gabriel having dinner together for Valentine's Day!

 

“So, where’s the fancy menu, Gabe? We get to order every part of the eight course meal, right?” He asked excitedly.

 

Gabriel blinked before looking over at Jesse in confusion. “There’s no menu today, Jesse. I already picked the meal we’ll be served since they have to know at the time you make reservations for places like this with special holiday menus. They want to know how much they have to make since the special meal prices are meant to bring in people who don't normally eat at these places so they limit the menu selection.”

 

Jesse’s ears drooped at that but he didn't want to seem too disappointed. But honestly that was one part of the experience he was looking forward to.

 

Gabriel looked at him for a good minute before talking. “You really wanted to order off the menu, huh?”

 

“Maybe.” Jesse admitted sheepishly as he played with the sleeve of his suit jacket.

 

Gabriel sighed softly, less frustrated with Jesse and more at himself for the oversight. “Okay. If you end up liking this experience then we’ll slowly work our way up to the eight course meal. I doubt you would find it enjoyable to sit for two to three hours while we run out of topics to talk about.”

 

Jesse blinked at that. “It really takes that long?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve only done it once when I was younger. Pure torture.” Gabriel chuckled in amusement. “French publishing company trying to woo my mother into letting them handle the French edition of ‘Wolf’ and she wanted my opinion on the guys too since it was my story too.”

 

“How’d that go?” Jesse asked curiously.

 

“Food was terrible but the woman they sent was sincerely passionate about the book and getting it out to french speakers all over the world. Didn’t speak to me condescendingly or anything like you would expect. Gave my mom the thumbs up when we left because I had such a great time talking to her.” Gabriel explained fondly with a smile as their salads were brought out.

 

Jesse and Gabriel enjoyed each other’s company throughout the night as they eat their meals and chatted lively with each other. It really was sort of romantic, Jesse thought as they left the restaurant together, full and satisfied. Jesse hadn’t realized he fell asleep during the ride home until he heard Gabriel pausing to struggle with the keys in his pocket to get Jesse’s door open. Motherfucker was carrying Jesse in his arms like he was a bride or something and pushed the door open with his foot when Jesse woke up.

 

They ended up stripping down and falling asleep in Jesse’s bed together. Tired from a fun night and completely stuffed with good food. A Valentine’s Day well spent in Jesse’s eyes.

 

\--

 

Gabriel’s phone was flood with texts from his family when he sat back against the headboard of Jesse’ bed to check his messages while Jesse continued to sleep next to him. They were an embarrassing mess riding his ass for not asking Jesse out formally and becoming actual boyfriends after ten years of keeping their status underwraps. He ran a hand through his hair as he grumbled softly, Jesse sent him the picture the waiter took of them when they sat down for the meal and strangely enjoying the picture greatly. He was actually smiling in the photo. Him, Gabriel ‘I don’t smile’ Reyes. No wonder every threw a hissy fit when they got the picture from Jesse.

 

He frowned and saved the picture, cropping it so it would be a good phone background to remember the day for. The picture of him and Jack on a fishing trip being finally being replaced before he got to work on chewing out his family like he neglected to do yesterday.

 

\--

 

Jesse McCree was having trouble deciding what to get Gabriel for his birthday this year. His beanie and scarf were still in good shape, none of his appliances were worn out or broken, and he already had the holodisc version of all his favorite shows and movies. The coyote pressed his forehead against one of the support beams to the department store as he wracked his brain on what Gabriel could possibly need that wasn’t too mundane to be a present. He could always send a text to the family chat to ask the others what they were getting for Gabe but then run into the possibility that he’ll still be stuck and know how good a present they’ll get him by comparison.

 

What a drag.

 

Then it hit him.

 

Hoodies.

 

Gabe needed new hoodies!

 

He darted to the men’s department and picked out two super comfortable hoodies that he knew Gabriel would absolute enjoy wearing (because he wore Gabe’s hoodies from time to time and knew what the guy liked in them). He also bought a 50 credit gift card as well to go with it in case he wanted more socks or a new set of gloves in the winter! You can never be too prepared!

 

Gabriel ended up wearing the hoodies more often than he did his older ones after his birthday, making McCree absolutely pleased that his present was very appreciated by his best friend. 

 

Gabe returned the favor by buying taking Jesse out to buy him new leather boots when his birthday came around later that year.

 

\--

 

It’s year 15 when Gabriel sees an opening to further his relationship with Jesse McCree. Maria divorces her husband, on friendly terms, and he offers the empty rooms upstairs to her and Kelly so Maria can go back to college. The house is paid off entirely, a gift from the community for Gabriel’s many years of service and helping the neighborhood explode in population. 

 

He takes Jesse out for a nice meal on night when their schedules are both open. Just a nice steak house, nothing formal like that other place he took him five years ago. Jesse is wearing one of Gabe’s old, dark grey, hoodies with his hat and leather boots on, looking more like a stereotypical cowboy, much to Gabriel’s annoyed realization that he was encouraging the behavior. Gabe wore his relatively new black hoodie, beanie, and his usual boots while they ate tasty new York strips next to each other in a booth.

 

“So, I was thinking, Jesse. You know Maria and Kelly are moving into my place this summer, right?” Gabriel casually started, cutting into his steak with his knife as he occasionally glanced over at Jesse who was doing the same thing.

 

“Yeah. What about it?” Jesse takes a drink from the glass of red wine before glancing back to Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel waited until Jesse swallowed before talking.

 

“Would it be alright if I moved in with you and just gave her the house?”

 

Jesse managed to choke on his own spit anyways from that and Gabriel gently patted him on the back while he recovered from his coughing fit, looking at Gabriel incredulously.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Well, think about it. I don’t need a big house since I live alone, the whole thing is paid off, and I’ve been spending more time at your place anyways. Would it be too much to ask?” Gabriel asked curiously, keeping his tone neutral as to not scare Jesse by seeming too eager.

 

Jesse’s face was about as red as a tomato as looked off to the side, ears flat to the sides on his head. “I… I guess I wouldn’t mind, Gabe.” He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Gabriel felt his heart start to race at that. Another huge step forward in their relationship after a long period of just casually flirting with Jesse and slowly getting him acclimated to the idea that Gabriel was indeed interested in him as a partner without flat out saying it.

 

He honestly didn’t expect Jesse to say ‘yes’ so easily to that.

 

“Summer is a while away so we can plan out the whole thing at our convenience rather than rushing into it, alright?” Gabriel reassured Jesse as he rubbed the coyote humanoid’s back in slow circles, waiting for him to get the courage to look back at him.

 

Jesse looked back up at him and slowly nodded his head, still flustered at the whole ordeal, like Gabriel expected.

 

“Listen, you can always back out if it doesn’t work between us, alright? It’s still your house and home.” He reaffirmed again before taking his hand off Jesse’s back to pick up his steak knife again to resume cutting up his steak.

 

“Sounds reasonable. Then again, when aren’t ya, Gabe?” Jesse chuckled softly as he dug his fork into a piece of steak and ate it with a happy hum. “Mmm, this is a hellova mean steak!”

 

Gabriel had to agree as he took a bite for himself and nodded his head. “Didn’t think a good steak joint would move in so close to us. Pretty reasonable prices as well.” 

 

They were invited out personally by the owners of the restaurant. Gabriel figured it might have to do with how Jesse ran a popular blog where he did reviews of the business near the Deadlock and Blackwatch neighborhoods along with a monthly newsletter. His informal approach was probably what drew people, even though he always ran to Gabriel for the newsletter, to make sure there weren’t any glaring errors like unintended spelling errors and how to make a particular sentence sound more family-friendly usually for the printed editions. It was all Jesse’s charm that drew everyone in around him, including Gabriel and his family.

 

“You think we should alternate between picking up cuts here and the butcher?” Jesse asked curiously as he started scooping out the innards of his baked potato.

 

Right. They have a couple of backyard picnics to host in a few weeks as community fundraisers to build a playground in an abandoned parking lot between their neighborhoods. 

 

“Don’t see why not, unless they suddenly raise the prices the moment we walk out the door and you publish your review.” Gabriel leaned over to whisper to Jesse, and his partner nodded his head in agreement. It wouldn’t be the first time they were invited out to try out a new business’ goods and their community gets smacked in the face with price increases right after their role as free advertisement was finished. They were a lot more careful to delay official publications and just spread through word-of-mouth for a bit before Jesse would make it go live on his blog. It was easier to sniff out the con artists that way.

 

They thanks the owners for an excellent dinner and headed back to Jesse’s place to just hang out for the rest of the evening. They didn’t normally have sex unless they were in their ruts so it was usually just curling up together under a blanket for warmth while they watch something on the holotv set and browsed on their holo devices. Sometimes they would even just work on event planning for the future, just talking about ideas they had for joint neighborhood events and research how viable it was, even if they shrugged off the ideas later. They kept each other motivated and constantly on their toes when coming up with ideas both personal and business related at times. Jesse McCree kept him far more invested than he originally planned for when he created Blackwatch all those years ago and he was more than happy to have him in his life.

 

He loved Jesse McCree, even if he was still too scared to say it outright.

 

\--

 

They lived together in Jesse’s house for five years and Gabriel had honestly never felt more at home then he did pulling into the one story house that they recently renovated to add on two new rooms at the expense of losing the back yard. Whatever, it’s not like they don’t grill on the driveway anyways, sitting in a pair of lawn chairs next to each other like the old men they were. 

 

Twenty years they’ve known and adored each other. Being a couple without making it official by actually spitting the damn words out. 

 

Yeah, Gabriel had enough of dancing around the whole thing too but not before being threatened by his family to be disowned for his gross incompetence in doing said task for twenty years.

 

“Some things are harder to put in words than you think, Mother!” Gabriel groaned as he was helping Maria cook in the kitchen of his old house while Jesse was running errands with Rosa and Jenna.

 

It was surprising that Jenna steadily become more involved in Jesse’s life after becoming friends with Rosa ten years ago. He didn’t even bat an eyelash when she hugged him anymore, finally coming to terms that his conflicted past with his parents were separate from his relationship with his sister. She was a regular ball of energy and a token member of the extended Reyes family for all he knew.

 

“Gabriel Reyes, you have a lot of nerve not having a ring on Jesse McCree’s finger at this point. Stop stalling and actually marry him before you start growing grey hair, it looks bad in wedding photos.” She huffed as she shoved her hip into Gabriel’s side and almost knocked him off balance from the force. 

 

He rolled his eyes as he braced one arm on the countertop and shot an annoyed look at her.

 

“I bought a ring a few days ago, get off my back already!” Gabriel growled before practically jumping up in the air as a ceramic bowl was dropped onto the kitchen floor, spilling homemade chili everywhere.

 

Maria and his mother looked at him wide-eyed and stunned, not even noticing the mess on the ground for a solid minute.

 

“Holy shit.” His mother mouthed as Maria actually said it out loud in mutual amazement.

 

“You’re ACTUALLY going to do it?! THIS IS THE YEAR?!” His mother practically squealed as she raced over and embraced Gabriel tightly, lightly rocking them both back and forth in place. “I FINALLY get the son that should have been my son decades ago!!”

 

Maria happily laughed in excitement as well, tiptoeing around the mess to hug them both tightly. 

 

Of course the excitement faded as they all realized they had a huge mess to clean up and more chili to make before everyone got back for dinner. That wasn’t so much fun but they got the work done.

 

After they all came together and ate dinner, Jesse and Gabriel went outside on the deck, enjoying the warm spring air that prevailed into the evening as the porch lights kept the deck illuminated. Everyone was inside, talking, and playing games but Jesse seemed to have something on his mind that he wanted to talk about in private.

 

“Something up, Jesse? You were rather quiet at dinner.” Gabriel asked as they walked to the corner of the deck where they would be out of eye shot from the door leading into the house.

 

Jesse rubbed the back of his neck nervously, taking in a few breaths of air to ease out his nerves before turning around to go down on one knee suddenly in front of Gabriel. He pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a simple gold band inside. Gabriel felt himself unable to breath in that moment as he looked at the flushed-face McCree, the ring, and backup up again.

 

“Will ya marry me, Gabriel Reyes?” Jesse asked with all of his courage.

 

Gabriel brought a hand up to cover his eyes, unable to believe that they both had the same stupid idea, and pull his own little black box from his pocket.

 

“I- We had the same plan then, I guess?” Gabriel choked as he flipped the box open with his thumb to show a similar looking gold band, unable to remove the hand from his face as he started crying.

 

Jesse got up to his feet and hugged Gabriel harder than he thought the coyote capable of doing as he laughed and choked on his own tears. Fucking figures this is how it would all work out. Synchronized in every aspect as if it wasn’t the most natural thing in the world between them. It was the happiest moment of their lives to know how they really honestly felt about one another and they exchanged the rings before heading inside once they regained their composure together.  
Always together.


End file.
